LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 July 2012
11:47 I get really mad when LU fanon does not comply perfectly with my own mental fanon. 11:49 Hello guys 11:49 IS it me or does the chat look different? 11:50 Just you 11:54 I keep losing connection!! 11:54 :/ 11:54 Oh its fixed nvm 11:58 ♥ 11:58 Ugh 11:58 Sisters >.< 11:59 They just enter random things when you're not looking :P 11:59 :P 12:00 Well I give my sis My LEGO extra minifigs and threaten to take them away if she does stuff like that :P 12:02 all I really gave her was a nya and a few Minifigures ( i used to get them :? ) 12:02 Hello! 12:03 Hello! 12:03 My new avatar says it all: 12:03 "Mess with me, and I'll whip you like crazy." :P 12:04 :P My avatar shows Lucario will use his awesome aura powers if you mess with him :P 12:04 :P 12:04 Catwoman will whip you to pieces. :P 12:05 Lucario is my favorite pokemon 12:05 He's cool! 12:05 Out of all 649! :P 12:05 :P 12:06 I know he's a newer pokemon (as of 2007) but out of all he's the best 12:07 I dunno which is my favorite... I'm not that into Pokemon. 12:07 HUGE fan of Batman, though. :P 12:07 :P 12:08 I love nintendo I'm excited about the legend of zelda LEGO Cuusoo project! 12:08 Not a fan of Zelda. 12:08 But sounds cool! 12:09 I wasn't, Until I played Ocarina of time on the 3ds :P (not n64 :P ) 12:09 Hello? 12:09 What's that? :P 12:10 One of the best video games of all video game history (not my opinion) 12:10 Or do you mean N64? 12:10 Looking it up. 12:11 Blech, those graphics look awful. :P 12:12 *facepalm* another graphic judger 12:12 Well It was N64 :P 12:12 And just so you know, the current best game of all time is Batman: Arkham City (like you said, not my opinion, I've seen different lists!) :P 12:13 The four best games of 2011 are Legend of zelda skyward sword, skyrim, batman, and portal 12:13 WOO HOO, ARKHAM CITY MADE IT. :P 12:13 It's an amazing game. :D 12:13 That was in the video game awards 12:14 spike 12:14 But I think that the Legend of Zelda sounds cool, too. :) 12:15 It is 9 1/2 (out of 10) gave it ratings of 10 but others were 9.5 or 9.75 12:15 Cool! 12:16 It upsets me though a lot of the popular gaming sites and magazines favoritize, microsoft and sony and completely ignore nintendo :/ 12:16 Which offends me 12:16 It's because they think Nintendo is for babies... which I don't. 12:16 Even though I'm 14... I still play Mario Party 8. 12:16 Not 9? :P 12:17 Don't have 9 yet. ;( 12:17 it's different 12:17 Ah. 12:17 Crap, gtg. 12:17 Bye! 12:18 :/ alright 12:18 I'll be back in about an hour. 12:18 Ok 12:18 Have to walk my dog. 12:18 alright 12:18 Cya in an hour! 12:18 Ok 12:18 ! 12:22 Man, LU I wish I had a time machine, I wish we had that kind of technology :/ 2012 07 06